paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups at the end of the rainbow
Pups at the end of the rainbow by Rockydog13 Summary: Its a calm spring day and Ashes meets his buddy, uncle, and dad as they are heading out on a pup scout outing. Dodge gets the idea to invite Ashes and make him into a pup scout and after talking to his mom, Cinders agrees and Ashes is officially made a pup scout. However, on the night of the camping trip, poor little Ashes gets scared and wants to go home so Rocky and Smoky get a idea and the three go on a moonlit night walk. As they head on this walk, the foursome noticed a odd little creature with a pup they had never seen before. The four go after them but soon arrive to a rainbow which is odd as it was at night and soon the four are fast asleep. They awake and find themselves in a cave filled with gold and gems and learn they are in a leprechaun cave. Two questions are swirling around their minds as they are in amazement, how did they get there and how will they get home? Ashes Rocky Smoky Dodge Cinders Special Guests: The Leprechaun Clan Mcgregor Isibeal the Irish Terrier Story: It is a gentle spring morning as the snows have all melted in Adventure Bay. The flowers have blossomed and the animals have awoken to welcome the new season. Our story begins at the DPP headquarters where a pup and his mom are preparing for the new season as they were putting away all the winter clothes and winter gear. Ashes: Hmm mama I love this time of year. Cinders: Oh why dear? Ashes: Spring is the season of new life and it is not too hot or cold. I love seeing the new flowers, birds coming home, and all the gentle sounds. Cinders: Yes and it is the season of new life. Huh hey look over there. Ashes: Huh what is it? He looked as Cinders pointed to a trio coming their way and Ashes knew who they were. It was his best buddy Dodge, his godfather Smoky, and Smoky's brother Rocky and he noticed the three were wearing odd outfits. Soon Dodge saw his buddy and ran over to him. Dodge: Hi Ashes! Ashes: Writing ''Hey Dodge hey what are you wearing? Dodge: Dodge wearing his pup scout uniform. Dodge a pup scout like his daddy and uncle! Rocky: Yep these vests we wear show the badges we earn! The neckerchiefs are symbols of scouting and our pup tags are the loops that keep them in tact. The caps we wear show the troop pride and how we love them. Ashes: Wow so what do pup scouts do? Smoky: Sometimes we do trips and projects in town that do not require the paw patrol or Disabled Paw Patrol. We go on camping trips and learn all sorts of skills. Some new skills and some skills we refresh. Dodge: And we get badges! Dodge got a few already and Dodge hope to get more on this trip with Daddy and Uncle Rocky. Ashes: ''Writing Wow that sounds like fun Dodge I hope you do good. Dodge: Hmm hey Daddy Dodge got a idea. Smoky: Writing ''What is it Dodge? Dodge: Maybe Ashes be pup scout too? Ashes: Huh? Rocky: Yeah I think its a good idea we are looking for some new pups to join. Cinders: That sounds like a nice idea. Ashes does love playing and going on adventures with his buddy. Smoky: Ok we can take Ashes and get him in a uniform and we can go on our camping trip tonight. Ashes: ''Gulp ''T tonight? ''He looked a little nervous as they all went to the Paw Patrol lookout were the tents, sleeping bags, and other gear was. Soon Smoky found a red vest with blue trim for Ashes and helped him in it, he then tied the neckerchief through his DPP pup tag and then placed the cap on his head and soon Ashes looked like a true pup scout and the four prepared to head for the woods. Cinders: OK Ashes have a good time. Smoky I packed his gear and other things he may need like his plush if he gets scared and the medical kit which included his blood sugar gear. Smoky: Thanks Cinders. Dodge : Sniffing ''Mmm Mmm! Dodge smell delicious cookies! Did Cinders make them? Cinders: ''Writing ''Yep Dodge I made Ashes favorites. Double vanilla chip caramel cookies. Rocky: Yum! Smoky: All Right come on all let's move on out! ''The four then rode off in Smoky and Rocky's vehicles till they reached the campsite. Smoky: Ok all what is the first thing we do when we get to camp? He asked and wrote. Dodge: Hmm clean campsite and make firepit? Ashes: Yes b but we should make it a pit in the earth as in we dig a hole and have the fire in the hole, so the risk of a fire is reduced. Rocky: Wow nice one Ashes! Now what else should we have? Ashes: U um a bucket of sand nearby to put it out? Smoky: Excellent Ashes you just earned the Fire Safety Badge. He showed a list he made of all the badges Ashes and Dodge would earn and he would hand it in to the scoutmaster so they would get them. Under Ashes name was Fire Safety. Ashes: W wow cool. Dodge: Nice One Ashes! Dodge hope he get badge too. Ashes: Writing ''Hmm how about Tent Building? Dodge: Dodge get that one! Hehe! Smoky: ''Writing ''Careful son the poles may be a little bouncy hehe your Uncle Rocky found that out as he tried for a tree climbing badge. Rocky: Very funny little bro. That was when I was younger. ''Soon the camp was made and Dodge earned his Tent Building Badge and soon the four were cooking sausages over the open fire. Once they had dinner and marshmallows, they settled into their sleeping bags and a while later the calm was broken. Ashes: Whimpering and Crying ''No No p please help me. ''He nervousness awoke the other two and Dodge as his shivering woke him. Dodge: Ashes wake up! He gently shook Ashes to wake him. Smoky: You think he is having a bad dream? Rocky: Yeah I noticed the little guy looked nervous hmm. Soon Ashes jolted awake and he then hugged his buddy crying. Ashes: Writing ''Oh Dodge i it was so scary all the shadows a and the s sn sna snakes! ''He felt a trio of paws on his back. Dodge: It ok Ashes. Dodge here. Rocky: So are we calm down its ok. Smoky: Hmm hey Ashes I got a idea. How about we go out on a moonlit night in the woods? He wrote the idea for Dodge Dodge: Yeah! Dodge like that! Rocky: Me too and we may see some night creatures. Ashes: Are you sure its safe? Smoky: I promise no snakes no scary things to frighten you. Dodge: Dodge be by his buddy's side! His little tail wagged. Ashes: O Ok i if you guys say so. The four left the tents and made their way on the trail where in the distance a full moon shone over the entire area. More Coming Soon